Hoàng tử và kẻ trộm
by dragonindigo
Summary: Câu chuyện xảy ra ở vương quốc Long Long Ago…khi kẻ trộm đường phố vô tình gặp được hoàng tử, song đáng tiếc thay, cái tên hoàng tử ngốc nghếch đáng thương mọi ngày vẫn rất nhạy bén với phụ nữ lần này lại cũng chỉ như những kẻ khác, tưởng rằng tên trộm đó là một thằng con trai… Sanami/Zorobin/AU fic
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:nói nhảm thôi, mọi người đừng để tâm nhiều làm gì Nói về ý tưởng của fic này, nó đến một cách rất đột ngột, khi tác giả xem lại "Aladdin và cây đèn thần" của Disney và cảm thấy hoàn toàn có thể đặt các nhân vật rất ư dễ thương của Oda-sensei vào bối cảnh truyện cổ tích ấy ^^.**_

_**Nhân tiện, cũng cám ơn Hera-kun yêu vấu :traitim: đã góp ý cho em cái tên "Long Long Ago" và vai trò của một số nhân vật trong fic. Yêu Hera-kun nhiều nhiều :traitim:**_

Chapter 1:

Những tia nắng ấm áp của một ngày mới khẽ chạm lên má Nami, soi sáng khuôn mặt trắng hồng bầu bĩnh của cô, và dường như càng làm nổi bật thêm mái tóc ngắn màu da cam thấp thoáng dưới lớp áo khoác. Hàng mi cong dài khẽ nhíu lại, và cô chợt bừng tỉnh giấc. Bên cạnh, Chopper - một chú tuần lộc bé con có cái mũi màu xanh đặc biệt đang cố nhích người tránh ánh nắng phiền phức khó chịu ấy. Nami nhìn chú cười trìu mến, rồi khẽ vuốt ve lớp lông mềm mại trên thân chú. Có lẽ, trên thế gian này Chopper là người thân duy nhất của cô.

Nami không có quá khứ. Mọi ký ức, hoài niệm về tuổi thơ cô rất nhạt nhòa. Đến cha mẹ mình, cô cũng chẳng rõ. Chỉ biết rằng vương quốc Long Long Ago này là nơi cô lớn lên, đồng thời cũng là nơi cô gặp người bạn tri kỷ - Chopper. "Một con tuần lộc thật kỳ lạ" – đó là cảm xúc đầu tiên khi cô biết Chopper. Rõ ràng là tuần lộc đấy, nhưng chú lại đi bằng hai chân, lại còn biết nói tiếng người và có những cảm xúc y như một con người bình thường. Chopper ăn phải một loại quả lạ, và từ đó chú có thể biến thành người. Song cái mũi xanh đặc biệt của chú vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi. Và chú tuần lộc bé con ấy đã phải chịu nhiều đau khổ hơn trước. Không những bị đồng loại xa lánh, ghét bỏ, ngay cả con người cũng coi chú như một con quái vật. Vì quê hương không còn chứa chấp chú, chối bỏ chú nên chú buộc phải ra đi… Chú tuần lộc Chopper đã đi rất lâu, qua những cánh rừng rậm rạp, những thành phố tấp nập người dân, nhưng chú vẫn chưa tìm thấy điểm dừng. Chỉ khi đến với Long Long Ago, một vương quốc nằm giữa sa mạc, chú mới gặp Nami. Hai con người, à không, một người và một "thú-người" ấy đều bị đẩy ra ngoài rìa xã hội, chính điều đấy đã liên kết cả hai lại…

Nami kéo chiếc rèm cũ kỹ phủ đầy bụi và nhìn ra bên ngoài. Từ tầng cao nhất của tòa nhà bỏ hoang này có thể nhìn ra được gần như cả thành phố. Cô ngắm những đường sá tấp nập người mua bán ngay từ sớm, những cửa hiệu bắt mắt san sát nhau ở khu phố chợ. Và… cô say mê ngắm nhìn tòa lâu đài rực rỡ như thu lại hoàn toàn sau khung cửa. Nami luôn ước mình được sống trong tòa lâu đài đó, được hưởng một cuộc sống đầy vinh hoa phú quý mà chẳng cần phải lo lắng kiếm miếng ăn từng bữa. Bao nhiêu năm nay, cô đã quá mệt mỏi rồi…

- Chị Nami! – Chopper ngồi dậy, dụi dụi mắt đầy ngái ngủ.

- À…Chopper, cậu dậy rồi đó à!? – Nami mỉm cười, cố ngoái nhìn tòa lâu đài thêm một lần nữa với vẻ mặt tiếc nuối – Sao!? Cũng đến giờ kiếm ăn rồi há!

Khu phố chợ.

Trời vừa hửng nắng song con phố đã tấp nập người qua lại. Cánh phụ nữ duyên dáng lướt nhanh, trên đầu đội những bình sành, sứ đựng thứ nước tinh khiết từ dòng sông thần thánh – sông Apalah. Còn những người đàn ông khỏe mạnh, vạm vỡ kéo xe thồ chất đầy nông sản thơm ngon nhất được chuyển từ vùng ngoại ô vào kinh thành Ara. Mọi hoạt động trong một ngày mới đã bắt đầu, và ai cũng chỉ chăm chú lo cho công việc của chính mình, chẳng thèm để ý con nhỏ khoác áo choàng kín đầu, cốt để giấu mái tóc da cam nổi bật cùng con tuần lộc trông hơi dị hợm đi bên cạnh. Nami rảo bước, ra vẻ vội vã. Cô đụng phải một tên bụng phệ ăn mặc sang trọng đi hướng ngược lại song hoàn toàn không có ý khó chịu, trái lại còn nở một nụ cười tươi rói rất đáng sợ. Đến cuối con đường, cô quay sang hỏi Chopper:

- Hôm nay cậu muốn ăn bánh mì chứ!?

- Nhưng… - Chopper ngần ngại nhìn ra phía sau, thấy mọi thứ đã bắt đầu nhốn nháo.

- Này, không còn thời gian đâu đấy! Thôi thì kệ cậu, tôi cứ mua sẵn vậy! – Nami bực mình gắt. Sau đó cô rút từ trong người ra túi tiền bọc nhung được thêu rất tỉ mỉ, đưa cho người bán bánh mì vài xu để nhận hai ổ bánh thơm phức mới ra lò.

Vừa lúc ấy, gã nhà giàu ban nãy đã chạy lại gần, chỉ vào cái túi hét ầm lên:

- Đó, chính nó. Cái túi của tôi đây mà! Đứng lại mau thằng ăn cắp kia!

Sau hắn, cả một tiểu đội tuần tra của triều đình hùng hổ tiến đến. Trái với tưởng tượng, Nami hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, cứ như đó là chuyện xảy ra như cơm bữa vậy. Thậm chí cô còn khẽ nhếch mép khi thấy người phụ nữ xinh đẹp với mái tóc đen dài – kẻ chỉ huy bọn lính tuần – xuất hiện.

-Chà chà…lại gặp cô rồi nhỉ Alvida!

-Cũng chẳng vui mừng khi thấy ngươi lần nữa đâu, tên rác rưởi đường phố này… Nhưng bây giờ coi như nhà ngươi hết đời…Ta sẽ bắt được nhà ngươi thôi! – Alvida đáp. Và dường như quá khoái chí với cái viễn cảnh bắt được kẻ thù truyền kiếp, cô ta cười một tràng dài chói tai.

-Ây da…thực tình tôi rất thông cảm với mọi người vì phải nghe cái tràng cười thấy gớm đó, nhưng mà…chắc lần này lại phải thất lễ mất thôi, vì tôi cũng chẳng muốn bị bắt chút nào.

-Nhà ngươi…! – Alvida giận dữ giậm chân thình thình. Cô ta đã tìm đủ mọi cách vây bắt Nami biết bao lần mà vẫn công cốc. Đó thật sự là một đối thủ đáng gờm.– Dám chê bai nụ cười quyến rũ mà ta mất cả tháng luyện tập à!? To gan…To gan lắm thay! Nhưng không được, phải hạ hỏa…phải hạ hỏa…Nóng giận không tốt cho sắc đẹp, nóng giận không tốt cho sắc đẹp… - Alvida lẩm bẩm, đồng thời hít một hơi thật sâu – Bọn bay, nói xem ở Long Long Ago này ai là người đẹp nhất!?

-…LÀ QUÝ CÔ ALVIDA Ạ! – những tên lính, đã quá quen với câu hỏi này, đều ngoan ngoãn nói thật to.

-Được…được lắm…ta vẫn là người đẹp nhất, há há!

-Dạ…thưa ngài…vậy còn kẻ trộm cái túi của tôi thì sao!? – người đàn ông phì nộn rụt rè lên tiếng. Đến lúc ấy, Alvida mới tỉnh giấc mộng, nhưng tên trộm mà cô ta đang truy lùng đã biến đâu mất dạng.

-Khốn chửa!? Cái tên chết tiệt đó lại trốn thoát! Hừm…tất cả là tại bọn bay đó, đồ đần độn. Đáng ra bọn bay phải giữ nó ngay chứ! Ta nuôi bọn bay quả thực tốn cơm tốn gạo. – Alvida thao thao la mắng bọn lính lệ với giọng của kẻ chẳng có tí ti trách nhiệm nào hết. – Thôi, đi về. Phải dạy dỗ lại bọn bay mới được.

-Nhưng… còn túi tiền của tôi!? – Gã phì nộn lại khẽ hỏi, trông mặt hắn lộ rõ vẻ tiếc của.

-Kệ nhà ngươi! Nhà ngươi ăn tiền của bao nhiêu người rồi. Rõ là đồ kiết xu, có mấy đồng lẻ mà cũng ki bo thế!? – Alvida bĩu môi, đồng thời ngoắc bọn lính đi theo mình, chẳng mấy chốc đã khuất sau góc phố.

-Thế nào Chopper!? Tôi đã nói là chỉ cần chọc vào đúng chỗ là kiểu gì cũng thoát khỏi con mụ nông cạn ấy mà! – Nami cười đắc chí và rẽ vào một con hẻm nhỏ vắng người. Ngồi xuống bên bờ tường nứt vỡ, cô đưa cho Chopper ổ bánh mì vừa mua được. Chú tuần lộc nhỏ lương thiện vẫn chưa quen với kiểu ăn trộm để kiếm miếng ăn, song vì cái bụng đói cồn cào nên chú thản nhiên gặm một miếng.

Đúng lúc ấy, từ phía bên kia con hẻm có gì đó chuyển động làm cả hai giật thót. Cũng may đó không phải bọn cảnh binh hung hãn đang lùng sục kẻ trộm ngoài vòng pháp luật mà chỉ là hai đứa nhỏ, một đứa có cái đầu dài dài giống củ cà rốt, đứa còn lại có quả đầu giống một củ hành tây. Hai đứa trẻ gầy còm ấy đang lục lọi quanh thùng rác, cốt để kiếm chút cơm thừa canh cặn còn sót lại. Khi nhìn thấy ổ bánh mì thơm phức trên tay Nami, ánh mắt chúng lộ rõ vẻ thèm thuồng. Nhưng chúng không xin, chính xác hơn là không dám xin dù bụng chúng trống rỗng. Có lẽ chúng sợ cả hai sẽ hắt hủi chúng, đánh đuổi chúng như những người khác…

Chopper ngập ngừng nhìn ổ bánh mì rồi lại nhìn bọn trẻ. Chú cũng đang đói meo, song chú nghĩ bọn trẻ này có lẽ còn đói hơn chú nhiều lần. Người chúng khẳng khiu, gầy gò như chỉ có da bọc xương. Làn da đen thủi đen thui và lớp quần áo mỏng cáu bẩn vá víu nhiều chỗ của chúng khác hẳn với những đứa trẻ con nhà quý tộc mặt búng ra sữa và chỉ mặc toàn quần áo đẹp. Rồi như chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa, chú nhẹ nhàng đưa cho chúng bữa ăn sáng của mình. Ban đầu chúng hơi sợ hãi với bộ dạng kỳ lạ của Chopper, nhưng sự đói khát đã khiến nỗi sợ tan biến tự bao giờ. Chúng nhận ổ bánh mì ấy, khuôn mặt trông rất hạnh phúc, và dường như muốn giữ giây phút nhỏ nhoi đó lại lâu hơn, chúng chỉ dám ăn dè từng chút một.

- Chopper! Cậu ngố thế!? – Nami gắt – thế thì nhịn đói đi nhé! – cô thản nhiên gặm thêm một miếng tướng. Tuy vậy, nhìn tụi trẻ đang vui sướng ăn ổ bánh mì đó, cô bất chợt chạnh lòng. Chẳng phải bản thân cô cũng đã từng thế sao!? Lang thang khắp các ngõ hẻm chỉ để kiếm một miếng bánh thừa bị người ta vứt vào sọt rác đó sao? Chạy khắp chốn để trú mưa nhưng đi đến đâu cũng bị đuổi đánh vì mái tóc da cam đặc biệt đó sao? Nỗi sợ khi cơn đói khát cào xé ruột gan…Nỗi sợ khi bóng tối bao trùm mà chẳng có ai bên cạnh khiến cô rùng mình.

- Đây, nhóc ăn nốt cái này đi! – Nami thở dài, đồng thời chìa nốt ổ bánh của mình ra, cố tránh ánh mắt ngạc nhiên từ Chopper - Hôm nay coi như xui xẻo vậy!

- C…cám …ơn – đột nhiên, cậu nhóc giống củ cà rốt rụt rè lên tiếng. – liệu…bọn em có thể biết…tên của hai người…không ạ?!

- Nhóc! Không nhất thiết phải biết tụi này đâu, vì tụi này chỉ là bọn lang thang không tên tuổi mà thôi! – Nami khoác lại mũ trùm đầu, sau đó vội vàng bước ra khỏi con hẻm…

- Nami, sao chị tốt đột xuất thế!? – Chopper thì thầm khi cả hai đã đi một quãng xa, nhưng ngay lập tức chú nhận được cái liếc nảy lửa từ Nami và phải tự trách mình ghê gớm vì đã lỡ thốt ra một câu nói thiếu iot đến vậy.

- Không cần cậu quan tâm, Chopper. Tốt hơn hết là lo tìm cách "trau dồi kinh nghiệm" đi. Theo tôi mấy năm rồi mà cậu chẳng bao giờ "thó" được của ai cái gì…Rõ chán! Ở nơi này muốn tồn tại thì tuyệt đối không được có tình thương. Còn cậu, cậu vẫn còn quá lương thiện đấy!

- Nhưng chị Nami cũng…

- Đừng có đưa tôi ra làm ví dụ. Tôi là kẻ xấu, ở với nhau bao nhiêu năm rồi mà cậu vẫn ngộ nhận vậy à!? Đừng có đánh đồng tôi lên, sẽ chỉ thất vọng thôi. Cái tôi cần là gì chứ!? Không phải tình yêu hay những thứ mơ mộng hão huyền, mà là cái này, chỉ có cái này! – cô lấy từ trong túi một đồng Beli bạc mới tinh giơ ra trước mặt chú tuần lộc.

Chopper nhìn Nami bằng con mắt to tròn sửng sốt dường như không hiểu. Thế nhưng, chú chẳng có thời gian để suy nghĩ miên man, vì ngay lúc ấy bọn lính lệ mặc trang phục triều đình đã cầm giáo kéo dạt người đi đường ra hai phía. Bọn chúng hét to, giọng hống hách:

- Tránh ra mau lũ mọi kia. Tể tướng Buggy sắp đi qua đây! Đừng để bọn này phải dùng biện pháp mạnh!

Lát sau, tể tướng Buggy cưỡi một con sư tử lớn xuất hiện. Cái mũi cà chua to tướng đỏ lòm của hắn cứ phập phồng ra chiều hài lòng trước sự phục tùng ngoan ngoãn của đám dân đen. Đã lâu rồi hắn không ra khỏi cung và đi thị uy trong kinh thành nhưng dường như uy quyền của hắn vẫn còn lớn lắm. Ở Long Long Ago này thì thực chất hắn có khác gì quốc vương đâu, thậm chí có khi người ta còn sợ hắn hơn cả tên quốc vương bù nhìn chỉ-còn-bộ-xương sắp ngủm kia ấy chứ. Hắn nào biết rằng những người dân dưới kia chỉ có vẻ ngoài phục tùng thế thôi, chứ trong thâm tâm ai cũng buồn cười trước "bầu đoàn thê tử" nom như từ trong rạp xiếc bước ra.

Đang cười tít mắt trước uy quyền mà mình (tưởng) đã tạo ra, bỗng hắn nghe có tiếng trẻ con khúc khích cười, rồi hai thằng nhóc kỳ quái có cái đầu giống củ cà rốt và củ hành tây chen lấn để đến hàng đầu, ngây ngô reo hò:

- Hoan hô, rạp xiếc đến rồi! Rạp xiếc đến rồi!

- Cái gì!? – Buggy như không tin vào tai mình, bèn quay sang hỏi tên lính gần đấy – Chúng nó nói cái gì!?

- Chú hề này có cái mũi to hoành tráng quá đi! Hoan hô! – chưa kịp để cho tên lính trả lời, thằng nhóc đầu cà rốt đã bô bô nói một cách rất ngây thơ. Câu nói ấy làm Buggy hiểu là hắn chẳng hề nghe sai chút nào. Trong đám dân này vẫn còn có những thằng không biết trời đất là gì, dám bảo hắn là thằng hề, và to gan hơn, dám xúc phạm cái mũi đáng-tự-hào của hắn.

- Bay đâu, đem mấy tên láo toét này ra đây, ta phải trừng trị bọn chúng mới được!

Hai thằng nhóc bị gô cổ ra thì sợ hãi vô cùng. Chúng đâu biết rằng những lời nói ngây ngô vô thức của chúng đã đem lại một hậu quả nặng nề đến vậy. Đứng trước Buggy, cả hai đều bủn rủn tay chân, nói không nên lời.

- Hành động vô lễ của các ngươi phải được trừng trị đích đáng! – Hắn nói, đồng thời vung cây roi da lên, định quất xuống bọn trẻ. Thế nhưng dường như hắn không đạt được mục đích, vì chính khi ấy một tên khoác áo trùm kín mặt đã chạy ra đỡ đòn kịp thời cho chúng.

- Khốn kiếp! Nhà ngươi là ai!? Sao lại dám cả gan cản trở ta hử!? – Buggy gầm gừ, máu nóng đang sôi sục trong huyết quản hắn.

- Tôi á!? – kẻ lạ mặt trả lời – tôi chỉ là một người qua đường, chẳng may đánh rơi đồng bạc ngay chỗ này nên muốn đến tìm lại thôi! Tiếc rằng nãy giờ tôi chẳng tìm được đồng bạc đó, hay phải chăng đồng bạc yêu quý của tôi đã bị con "chó cưng" của ngài dùng làm bữa sáng rồi, thưa ngài!? – giọng mỉa mai của người lạ mặt, lại thêm thái độ thản nhiên không hoang mang sợ sệt và tiếng cười ầm của mọi người xung quanh càng làm hắn tức điên.

- Câm mõm lại! – hắn quất thêm một phát roi nữa vào người tên lạ mặt, và làm chiếc mũ trùm đầu của tên ấy rơi xuống, để lộ một mái tóc ngắn màu da cam và con mắt kiên nghị không sợ sệt.

- Ngươi là đồ giả mạo! – Nami chỉ thẳng mặt Buggy, nói. Rồi chưa để hắn có bất kỳ hành động phản kháng nào, cô tiếp – Tế tướng Buggy là người vừa nhận được huân chương quốc gia vì những đóng góp to lớn với sự phát triển của Long Long Ago cũng như tấm lòng nhân ái của ngài đối với nhân dân. Tể tướng Buggy sẽ không đánh con nít vì những lời nói ngây ngô không ý thức, và cũng chẳng bao giờ sử dụng những từ ngữ thiếu kiềm chế như ngươi…

- Nhà ngươi…nhà ngươi… - Buggy lắp bắp. Hắn đã nhận ra Nami, kẻ trộm nổi tiếng mà Alvida "của hắn" vẫn đang mải miết truy lùng, thế nhưng những lời hắn ta nói hoàn toàn có cơ sở, hắn chả thể bắt bẻ được. Hơn nữa, người dân xung quanh đang ủng hộ hắn ta, nếu bây giờ chỉ cần Buggy có hành động thiếu kiềm chế, coi như sự nghiệp hắn đi đứt luôn. Hắn đành phải thả hai đứa trẻ, hậm hực đi tiếp. Nhưng trước khi rời khỏi nơi ấy, hắn cũng kịp giả bộ vô tình xô Nami xuống vũng bùn.

- Những tên rác rưởi đầu đường xó chợ như nhà ngươi thì vinh quang quá nhỉ!? – hắn nhếch mép, giọng đầy vẻ khinh miệt – cứ đợi mà xem!

Chỉ một lát sau, con phố đã trở lại như bình thường. Thế nhưng Nami vẫn chưa chịu đứng dậy, trong ánh mắt cô có thoáng chút gì đó buồn khôn nguôi. Chopper ái ngại đến bên Nami, nhẹ nhàng kéo ống tay áo của cô ra chừng muốn cô đi khỏi chốn này. Nami uể oải lấy tay chùi vết bùn trên mặt mũi, cố gượng đứng dậy.

- Nghe rồi chứ Chopper? Thế giới này không có cái gọi là chính nghĩa đâu… À mà…kẻ rác rưởi như ta thì làm gì có quyền nói… Thôi, đi về nào!

Chopper đứng ngẩn người ra đấy, trong lòng chú tự hỏi, lẽ nào điều đau đớn đó lại đúng!?

Chapter 1 : End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Đâu đó bên bức tường cung điện hoàng gia Long Long Ago, một chàng thanh niên có mái tóc vàng mượt đang hướng đôi mắt xanh biếc của mình về phía thiếu nữ tóc đen dài xinh đẹp trước mặt, giọng cương quyết:

-Lần này chị phải để em đi chứ! Cứ ru rú trong cái lồng này chắc em chết mất…Ngoài kia còn bao nhiêu mĩ nữ đang chờ em đến đây nè… - mắt chàng trai sáng rực lên, trong đầu đang tưởng tượng cảnh được ngồi cạnh bao nhiêu em xinh tươi.

-Sanji! – thiếu nữ dịu dàng nói - Chúng ta còn có nghĩa vụ và trách nhiệm, em cần phải hiểu rằng chỉ còn vài tháng nữa, vị hôn thê của em sẽ đến, và chắc chắn cô ấy không muốn nghe tin người chồng tương lai lăng nhăng với người con gái khác đâu.

-Chị Robin – Sanji khẽ nhíu mày – thì em cũng giải thích cho chị nhiều lần rồi đó. Chính vì vị hôn thê của em sắp đến nên em mới phải tranh thủ tận hưởng quãng đời độc thân còn lại của mình chứ… Bị bó buộc, hừ, em ghét nhất như thế đó. Chị bao che cho em lần này đi, làm ơn mà chị Robin yêu quý!

Đáp lại lời nài nỉ của Sanji, Robin chỉ im lặng. Cô hiểu và thương cho người em trai suốt ngày ở trong cung cấm, song trách nhiệm không cho phép cô để anh tự tiện ra ngoài cung như thế. Tuy nhiên, không kịp để cô phản đối, Sanji đã nhanh nhẹn nhảy qua bờ tường rồi chạy biến đi mất.

….

…..

Đường phố kinh thành Ara vô cùng nhộn nhịp và tấp nập làm Sanji thấy choáng ngợp. Cũng dễ hiểu vì cả đời anh chưa bao giờ ra khỏi cung. Khoác mũ trùm lên để che kín mái tóc vàng, anh khoan khoái bước đi, cảm nhận không khí của một ngày lao động mới. Sanji tự hỏi mình nên đi đâu… Ban đầu anh định kiếm chỗ nào có thật nhiều gái đẹp, nhưng rốt cuộc lại bị cuốn theo dòng người nhộn nhịp dẫn đến khu phố chợ. Nhìn những sạp hàng san sát bày toàn những thứ thực phẩm tươi ngon nhất, anh thấy tự hào kinh khủng. Quê hương anh phồn thịnh biết bao, giàu có biết bao, tươi đẹp biết bao…

Anh chợt dừng bước khi thấy một bé gái da đen nhẻm đang ngồi bệt xuống nền đất bẩn thỉu đầy bụi bặm, đôi mắt nó hướng về những quả táo chín mọng đang bày ở cái sạp gần đó, thèm thuồng. Mỉm cười, anh thản nhiên… lấy vài ba quả táo trên sạp và nhẹ nhàng đưa cho con bé. Nó ngước đôi mắt ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng đầy vẻ vui sướng nhìn anh rồi mừng rỡ nhận những quả táo đó. Sanji cảm thấy ấm lòng, anh luôn muốn đem lại nụ cười cho người khác, đặc biệt là người khác phái (khiếp, con nít mà cũng không tha :)))… Cũng do mải mê ngắm con bé vui sướng nhảy chân sáo, tay cầm những quả táo chín mọng, anh không để ý có một đôi mắt đằng đằng sát khí ở đằng sau.

-Thằng kia! Tiền táo của tao đâu? – một giọng giận dữ vang lên khiến Sanji hơi giật mình. Khi quay lại anh thấy một tên hộ pháp trông dữ dằn đang gườm gườm nhìn mình.

-Hở…cái… - Sanji ngạc nhiên, nhưng rồi anh chợt ngớ người ra và thản nhiên nói bằng giọng khinh khỉnh của kẻ bề trên – muốn đòi tiền thì cứ vào cung điện, sẽ có người trả tiền cho ngươi.

-Mày bị loạn óc đấy hả? – tên chủ hàng nghiến răng ken két – mày tưởng tao tin à. Ăn cắp thì đừng có mà ra vẻ thanh cao, nếu mày không có tiền thì để lại cho tao cái tay ăn cắp này – hắn nói rồi nắm chặt một tay Sanji, đè xuống bàn. Hắn ta giơ con dao phay lên, định chặt phăng tay anh như chặt một khúc thịt lợn. Dĩ nhiên, Sanji thừa sức thoát khỏi tay tên chủ hàng, nhưng trước khi anh kịp vặn gãy cổ tay hắn thì chợt có một giọng nói khẩn thiết vang lên…

-Xin ông thứ tội cho anh trai cháu! – Sanji ngạc nhiên liếc về phía cái giọng nghèn nghẹn vừa nói kia, và anh thấy một thằng nhóc cỡ chạc tuổi anh, mái tóc cam cắt ngắn chạy lại…ôm chầm lấy anh.

_/Cái quái gì…CÁI QUÁI GÌ ĐANG DIỄN RA THẾ NÀY?/_ - Sanji tự nhủ, hoang mang cực độ. _/Khi không tự nhiên có một thằng nhóc quái đản nhận vơ mình là anh trai nó. Hay là nó thấy mình đẹp trai quyến rũ quá nên…/_ (A/N: Vâng, anh cứ ở đó mà ăn dưa bở đi nhé, Sanji-kun =)))

-Xin ông thứ tội cho anh trai cháu! – thằng nhóc một lần nữa nhắc lại, đôi mắt nó bắt đầu long lanh ra bộ xúc động lắm – anh cháu từ nhỏ đã điên điên khùng khùng vậy rồi… - tránh ánh mắt ngạc nhiên và cái miệng há hốc của chàng trai tóc vàng, thằng nhóc thản nhiên tiếp – lúc nào anh ấy cũng mơ mình giàu có, được ở trong cung điện…

-Ê ê! Nhà ngươi…nói cái gì vậy huh? – Sanji cáu tiết gầm lên – ta hoàn toàn bình thường đó nha. Nhà ngươi mới là đồ loạn óc.

-Hức – thằng nhóc nấc lên, đôi mắt ngấn lệ nhìn Sanji đầy thương cảm – ông thấy đấy… người điên đâu có bao giờ tự nhận mình điên. Mong ông thong cảm cho lần này, mấy quả táo đó cháu xin được trả tiền thay cho anh ấy! – nói rồi cậu lấy ra trong túi hai đồng beli bạc sáng loáng.

Người chủ tiệm bây giờ có vẻ nguôi nguôi, ông ta nhận hai đồng bạc rồi quay lại tiếp tục với việc buôn bán của mình. Nhưng đó là chỉ với ông ta thôi, còn Sanji vẫn đang giận run người. Một thằng nhóc láo toét nào đó dám bảo anh bị điên, để những cô gái đi đường nhìn anh với ánh mắt đầy thương hại. Hừ, còn gì là hình ảnh một vị hoàng tử đường bệ nữa… Lòng hậm hực, Sanji quyết phải dạy cho cái thằng quỷ con đó một bài học…

Song anh không có thời gian để thực hiện ý định của mình vì phía sau mọi người bỗng xôn xao. Nhìn cảnh tượng hỗn độn ấy, thằng nhóc tái xanh mặt, đồng thời chẳng nói chẳng rằng…nắm lấy cổ tay anh, lôi anh chạy biến. Sanji chả hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, anh chỉ nghe bập bõm đươc mấy từ "Bắt…ăn cắp…"

…

…..

Sanji cứ thế bị lôi đi khắp các nẻo đường trong kinh thành Ara (ít ra anh nghĩ là vậy). Lúc này anh mới kịp nhìn kỹ thằng nhóc đang nắm chặt cổ tay anh. So với một thằng con trai, thì nó hơi ẻo lả dễ vỡ. Mái tóc da cam ánh lên dưới nắng càng làm nổi bật làn da trắng nõn, làn da khó có thể thấy ở một thằng nhóc đầu đường xó chợ suốt ngày phải dầm mưa dãi nắng. Dáng người nó nhỏ nhưng cân đối, còn bàn tay nắm lấy tay anh thì thật mềm mại, y như tay con gái… Sanji thoáng đỏ mặt với ý nghĩ ấy, sao anh có thể đánh đồng nó với nữ giới nhỉ. Rõ ràng nó là con trai cơ mà…

-Ê! Thằng nhãi! Định dẫn ta đi đâu thế hả? – Sanji hất hàm hỏi, cốt để quên đi cái suy nghĩ đáng xấu hổ vừa rồi của mình. Câu hỏi của anh khiến thằng nhóc đứng khựng lại, quay sang nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt to tròn ngạc nhiên như thể anh đã bỏ sót một chi tiết gì đó. Thế nhưng nó chỉ ngạc nhiên trong một thoáng rồi lại tiếp tục kéo anh chạy tiếp.

-Ê! Sao không trả lời ta chứ, cái thằng này! – Sanji cáu tiết nói.

-Tại sao tôi lại phải trả lời câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn này của anh nhỉ!? – thằng nhóc hừ mũi đáp. Khác hẳn với cái giọng nghèn nghẹn lúc nãy, giọng của nó rất thanh và dễ nghe – Thế anh muốn bị cái lũ phía sau bắt vào nhà giam à?

-Neh! – sau một thoáng suy nghĩ, Sanji hiểu ra tất cả - nhà ngươi là thằng ăn cắp hả?

-Đừng có nói với ân nhân của anh bằng cái giọng đáng ghét đó. – Thằng nhóc nhíu mày, cáu kỉnh. Nó đang kéo Sanji chạy lên cầu thang dẫn lên nóc một ngôi nhà. – Không có tôi là anh chết dịch với cái thằng cha kia rồi.

-Ta đâu có cần nhà ngươi giúp đỡ chứ! Tự ta cũng có thể giải quyết được – anh cãi, và điều này rõ ràng là có căn cứ. Chắc thằng nhóc này không biết anh có sở trường là những cú đá cực mạnh.

-Thôi, cho tôi xin! – nó bĩu môi khinh khỉnh rồi đột nhiên buông tay anh ra, cầm lấy một thanh sào dài và…nhẹ nhàng nhảy sang nóc nhà bên cạnh. – nói cho anh biết, muốn sống ở chốn này anh cần nhiều kỹ năng hơn một cái mồm to đấy.

-Cám ơn nhà ngươi đã nhắc nhở! – Sanji cười mỉm khi nhìn thấy đôi mắt trợn tròn ngạc nhiên của thằng nhóc. Chỉ một bước nhảy, anh đã đứng bên cạnh nó, không chút khó khăn.

-Hờ, ít ra anh cũng không đến mức tệ lậu như tôi nghĩ nhỉ - thằng nhóc nói, đồng thời chìa tay ra phía anh – tôi là Nami, nếu anh chưa có việc gì làm thì tôi hy vọng chúng ta có thể hợp tác – nó cười, một nụ cười ngọt như mía lùi nhưng khiến người đối diện phải rởn cả da gà.

-Ta cũng hy vọng vậy, cứ gọi ta là .

Nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, Chopper mừng rỡ chạy lại phía cửa, mặc dù nơi chú đang ở thậm chí còn không có nổi một cánh cửa. Nami quệt những giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán và bước vào, vẻ mặt đầy mệt mỏi. Chopper đoán chắc cô lại trải qua một cuộc rượt bắt nữa. Nhưng nếu như trước đây chú luôn đón Nami bằng vẻ mặt thương cảm và khuyên cô nên bỏ cái nghề ăn cắp này đi thì bây giờ Chopper chỉ đơn giản vui vẻ chào đón cô trở về. Cái thế giới này đã ruồng rẫy Nami, nếu cả chú cũng dày vò cô thì liệu cô có còn chịu đựng nổi nữa không. Thay vì thế, Chopper tự nhủ mình phải luôn vui vẻ, để ít ra khi trở về nhà Nami cũng có thể tìm lại được chút bình yên…

-Nami! Thật vất vả cho… - Chopper đang cười tươi bỗng dưng nín bặt khi thấy …một người khác bước vào sau Nami. Hắn ta có mái tóc vàng mượt phủ mất một bên mắt xanh biếc. Cả lông mày cũng vậy. Kỳ dị. Số người tóc vàng trong vương quốc này đã khó kiếm, nhưng còn người có lông mày xoắn tít như hắn chắc chỉ có một. .

-Cái thứ này nói được à? Hay nhỉ!– Sanji chỉ về phía Chopper làm chú giật bắn mình, chạy ra nấp phía sau tấm màn cửa cũ nát. Trời ơi, đây là lần đầu tiên Nami đưa ai đó về đây… đã vậy hắn lại còn nói chuyện vô cùng "hách xì xằng" nữa chứ.

-Đừng có giở cái giọng đó! – Nami nhăn mặt – cậu ấy là Chopper, một tuần lộc – người, cậu ấy ở chung với tôi. Còn Chopper, giới thiệu với cậu đây là , rất có thể anh ấy sẽ hợp tác với chúng ta trong những phi vụ kế tiếp.

- Nhà ngươi cũng giở cái giọng bề trên đó ra với ta còn gì - Sanji làu bàu - … Còn nữa, ai nói ta sẽ hợp tác với ngươi trong phi vụ trộm cắp gì gì đấy hả?

-Chậc, tôi tưởng anh ít ra cũng phải xứng đáng với cái biệt danh Mr. Prince, là một quân tử trọng việc nghĩa chứ. Tôi là ân nhân cứu mạng anh, thế mà anh đã quên nhanh thế… - Nami thản nhiên nói, giọng mỉa mai song dường như không có tác động mấy đến anh vì ngay lúc đó một cô bé có mái tóc xanh dương dài ngang lưng xuất hiện, lấp ló bên khung cửa sổ.

-Uhm…Nami-san – cô gái ấy cất giọng nhỏ nhẹ, đồng thời đặt lên bệ cửa sổ một rổ trái cây tươi – vừa đến mùa thu hoạch, papa kêu em mang một ít sang biếu Nami-san và bé Tony.

Nami mỉm cười, định cám ơn cô gái nhưng giọng cô đã bị lấn át hoàn toàn bởi :

-AAAAA…Mellorine…Mellorine… hỡi nàng tiên của ta, ngay từ buổi đầu gặp mặt ta đã biết đấy là trò đùa của số phận… Quả là trớ trêu cho ta khi phải trải qua quãng đời dài đằng đẵng trước đây mà không biết sự tồn tại của một đóa hoa hồng rực rỡ như nàng – Sanji ngay lập tức sán lại gần cô gái, nắm lấy tay cô nói một tràng dài.

-Đủ rồi đó, cho tôi xin! – Nami nắm lấy tai Sanji lôi xềnh xệch, sau đó quay sang cô gái kia cười gượng gạo – Vivi-chan, xin lỗi nhé, cứ mặc kệ tên ngốc này. À, dù sao cũng rất cám ơn em, cho tôi gửi lời hỏi thăm papa em và cả Kozha nữa.

-Nè! Sao hung dữ vậy, không nể ngươi là "ân nhân" của ta (khi nhắc đến từ "ân nhân" môi anh hơi bĩu ra, đầy mỉa mai) thì ta đã dần ngươi một trận nhừ tử rồi – đợi đến khi Vivi đi khuất, Sanji nhăn nhó nói. – Mà nhà ngươi quen với nàng tiên xinh đẹp đó à!? Bao giờ nhớ giới thiệu ta với nàng ấy đó nha!

-Hừ! Hay ho gì cái đồ mê gái như anh! – Nami làu bàu ra bộ không quan tâm nhưng thực ra đang cố giấu một nụ cười tự mãn. Toát mồ hôi hột, Chopper tự nhiên thấy tội nghiệp cho anh chàng tóc vàng ngốc nghếch kia… Anh ta đã bị Nami nắm tẩy thì đừng hòng thoát khỏi tay cô. – dĩ nhiên, tôi vẫn có thể giúp anh… nhưng đổi lại anh phải đồng ý tham gia băng của chúng tôi. Sao hả? Một điều kiện quá tầm thường để tiếp cận một cô gái đẹp như Vivi-chan…

-Được, vậy đi! –Sanji vẫn ngẩn ngơ nhìn theo bóng hồng đã khuất, gật đầu cái rụp.

-Trời! – Nami vỗ đánh bốp một cái vào trán – thực tình trên đời tôi chưa thấy ai chỉ vì một cô gái mà sẵn sàng bằng lòng mọi điều kiện của tôi nhanh chóng thế đâu.

-Có sao… - Sanji mơ màng – đời người nên biết hy sinh vì mục đích cao cả. Mà ta thấy cũng lạ, nhà ngươi sống gần bên mỹ nhân như vậy mà chẳng chút rung động gì… Đúng là thằng ngốc.

_/Cái gì?_

_Hắn vừa gọi chị Nami là gì?_

_Thằng á?_

_Trời ơi, rốt cuộc cái quái gì đang xảy ra ở đây thế này? Sao hắn lại gọi chị Nami là THẰNG chứ!?/_

-N…Nhưng… - Chopper lắp bắp nói không nên lời liếc nhìn Nami. Cô chỉ đáp lại bằng một cái nhíu mày và lắc đầu quầy quậy, ra chiều muốn chú giữ bí mật.

Vậy là sao? Đầu óc chú tuần lộc bé con như muốn vỡ tung. Thế giới "người lớn" quả thực khó hiểu…khó hiểu lắm lắm…

Chapter 2: End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Sanji! Sanji! Mau dậy nào! – một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng cất lên khiến Sanji giật mình tỉnh giấc. Nico Robin, với khuôn mặt khả ái khẽ mỉm cười nhìn cậu em trai đang ngáp ngắn ngáp dài gượng ngồi dậy.

-Chị Robin! Mới có 6h sáng, chị gọi em làm gì sớm thế! – Sanji lấy tay xoa mái tóc vàng rối bù, tỏ rõ vẻ khó chịu khi bị dựng dậy sớm. Chung quy cũng tại hôm qua Vivi-chan đến chỗ Nami chơi hơi muộn nên anh phải nán lại chờ người đẹp ra về mới hồi cung.

-Em quên rồi sao, hôm nay vị hôn thê của em sẽ đến, chẳng phải họ đã cử sứ giả báo trước còn gì!?

-À phải, là cái tên khốn khó ưa đó! – Sanji làu bàu trong khi Robin cười khúc khích. Ngay từ lúc nhìn bản mặt hắn anh đã thấy ghét rồi, cái kiểu ra-vẻ-lạnh-lùng, không thèm bận tâm đến thế sự đó, trông phát gớm lên được. Thế mà chưa chi hắn đã chiếm được cảm tình từ những cô gái quý tộc… Nhỏ Perona ngày trước toàn lên mặt chảnh, không thèm nói chuyện với anh, vậy mà vừa thấy hắn là đã ton tót chạy theo hỏi chuyện suốt ngày. Cả Tashigi, con gái ngài đô đốc cũng quan tâm đến hắn hơn anh, dù chỉ là chút xíu. Mà hắn thì có cái gì hơn anh cơ chứ? Anh là hoàng tử, lại đẹp trai, phong độ (ít ra là bản thân anh nghĩ như vậy =)) - nhưng thực tình mà nói tác giả vẫn công nhận anh đẹp trai thật mà, Sanji-kun :x), dĩ nhiên phải hơn hẳn cái tên cục cằn, ít nói tóc xanh lá trông như ụp cả đám tảo biển lên đầu như hắn…

-Thôi nào, đừng cằn nhằn nữa! Mau chuẩn bị tươm tất đi nhé! Chị đến chính điện trước đây!

…

….

Dù nói là đến chính điện trước, song rốt cuộc Robin lại quyết định đi dạo một vòng quanh vườn ngự uyển. Trời vẫn còn sớm, hơn nữa trong một ngày thời tiết đẹp thế này cô muốn được thong thả ngắm cảnh tí chút. Khí hậu Long Long Ago vốn nắng nóng quanh năm, hiếm lắm mới có được một ngày mát mẻ vậy. Robin khẽ nhắm mắt, cảm nhận làn gió nhẹ nhàng đang mơn man trên da và thấy lòng như dịu lại.

-Có ai trên đó không!? – một giọng nói bất chợt vang lên khiến Robin giật mình. Cô mở mắt, cố nhìn quanh quất xung quanh xem giọng nói vừa rồi xuất phát từ đâu song vô ích. Trước mặt cô chỉ có những tán cây cổ thụ rợp bóng mát và những luống hoa đủ màu sắc đang nở rộ khẽ rung rinh trước gió.

-Ê! Có ai trên đó không vậy!? – cái giọng đó lại cất lên, nghe hơi khàn và cáu kỉnh... Robin có thể đoán được đó là một tên con trai, song cô không tài nào biết anh ta đang ở đâu.

-Uhm...xin hỏi, anh đang ở đâu vậy!?

-Dưới này nè! – tên con trai đáp, và rồi dường như sợ rằng cái người ở trên không biết "dưới này" là ở đâu, hắn nói thêm – tôi bị rơi xuống giếng.

Robin khẽ "à" một tiếng. Hóa ra tên con trai đó bị rơi xuống cái giếng cạn trong vườn ngự uyển. Cái giếng này đã có từ xưa lắm rồi, ngày trước nó là nơi cung cấp nước cho cả Tây cung, song hiện giờ hoàng cung sử dụng hệ thống đường ống hiện đại hơn nên cái giếng cằn cỗi trở nên vô dụng. Cũng đã nhiều lần tể tướng Buggy rỉ tai cha cô nên lấp nó đi cho đỡ chướng mắt nhưng lần nào vị quốc vương cũng gạt đi...Có lẽ vì cái giếng gắn liền với nhiều kỷ niệm thuở trước của ông...mà cũng có thể vì nó đã truyền cảm hứng cho ông sáng tác series "Giếng nước" =)) để thỏa mãn sở thích âm nhạc.

-Sao im lặng vậy!? – cái giọng ở dưới giếng cất lên cáu kỉnh, hình như tên con trai ấy đang mất bình tĩnh – biết rồi thì làm ơn tìm cách kéo tôi lên đi chứ!

-À...uhm...được thôi – Robin ậm ừ, chả thèm để tâm đến kiểu ăn nói khó nghe đó. Cô đặt chéo hai cánh tay của mình ra trước ngực, và kỳ lạ làm sao, ngay lập tức có hàng chục cánh tay khác xuất hiện, xếp thành một hàng dài xuống tận đáy giếng. Robin ăn phải một loại quả lạ mà nhờ nó, cô có thể mọc ra bất kỳ bộ phận nào theo ý thích. – mau nắm lấy tay tôi, tôi sẽ kéo anh lên! – cô nói, mặc kệ tiếng kêu đầy ngạc nhiên của tên con trai khi những cánh tay trắng muốt xuất hiện dưới đáy giếng.

Một lát sau, cái tên con trai ấy cũng lên được thành giếng. Hắn thản nhiên phủi bụi quanh bộ quần áo sang trọng và cả trên mái đầu xanh rêu có một không hai của mình , vừa phủi vừa lẩm bẩm "hừ, tất cả chỉ tại mình để quên mấy thanh kiếm trong phòng, không thì cái giếng vớ vẩn này đã là gì..."

-Ôi trời! Sứ giả Zoro, anh làm gì ở đây vậy!? – Robin ngạc nhiên nhìn Zoro, nói.

-Hừm...tôi đang trên đường đến chính điện thì gặp phải chút rắc rối này – Zoro cay cú đáp. – À mà, cô là ai ấy nhỉ, trông quen quen… - Zoro trầm ngâm gãi đầu, cố nghĩ xem anh đã gặp người con gái xinh đẹp khả ái này ở đâu.

-Tôi là Robin, chị của Sanji. Mà thôi, điều đó không quan trọng lắm…Tôi đang thắc mắc là chính điện nằm ở ngay cạnh khu vực dành cho khách, vậy mà tại sao anh lại đến vườn ngự uyển thế này.

-Hử!? – Zoro nhíu mày đầy ngạc nhiên – chứ không phải nó ở hướng đông à? Tôi chỉ đi theo hướng tay phải…Thôi, mặc kệ nó, giờ tôi phải đến chính điện gấp. Công chúa nước tôi (Khi nói đến chữ "công chúa", bất giác Zoro hơi khẽ rùng mình như mình vừa phải thốt ra một cái gì đó không được bình thường cho lắm =))) giờ này chắc đã đến rồi. Tạm biệt cô nhé! – nói rồi Zoro vội vã chạy đi, miệng còn lẩm nhẩm "phải đi về phía bên phải…đúng rồi…là bên phải"

-Zoro-san! – Robin ngạc nhiên gọi giật lại – Nếu muốn đến chính điện phải đi về phía này cơ, anh đang đi hướng ngược lại rồi đó!

Sanji ngáp ngắn ngáp dài ngồi trên chiếc ghế bọc nhung đỏ sang trọng ngay cạnh quốc vương. Hừm, Robin giục anh cuống cuồng cả lên, thế mà khi đến chính điện, rốt cuộc anh chỉ thấy có mình ông-bố-kỳ-quặc của mình. Quốc vương Brook của Long Long Ago hiện giờ trông chả ra dáng vị quốc vương uy nghiêm chút nào. Ngài đang ngồi trên ghế, cố đưa chân lên choàng qua gáy mình, một hành động quái đản hết sức.

-Phụ vương đang làm cái gì thế!? – Sanji quay sang nhìn cha mình, ngạc nhiên hỏi.

-Ta…ta đang… - giọng nói của Brook đứt quãng . Ngài đang tập trung giơ cao chân lên nữa, vì đến giờ ngài vẫn chưa tài nào đặt được cái chân chỉ-còn-toàn-xương của mình qua cổ - ta đang…thử…thử độ dẻo dai…Hây…hóa ra ta vẫn còn dẻo dai chán, haha! Thế là từ giờ tiểu tử nhà ngươi không thể chế giễu ta nữa nhé!– ngài cười khi cuối cùng cũng đã luồn chân được qua gáy.

-Phụ vương toàn làm mấy trò nhảm nhí! Con không quan tâm! – Sanji thở dài ngán ngẩm. Có một ông bố kỳ dị như vậy đôi lúc cũng vui nhưng cũng nhiều khi phiền phức. Tốt nhất là không nên để tâm đến ông bố quý hóa ấy làm gì…Nghĩ vậy, Sanji lại ngóng về phía cửa, mong chờ không biết người vợ tương lai của mình trông như thế nào. Quả thực, dù thích con gái, song anh chưa muốn lấy vợ lúc này. Nếu lấy vợ, anh sẽ không còn được tự do tán tỉnh những cô gái khác. Nếu lấy vợ, anh sẽ không được ra khỏi cung rong chơi khắp chốn. Nếu lấy vợ, anh sẽ không còn được gặp lại Vivi-chan, Chopper, cả Nami nữa…

-S…anji c…con! – một giọng nói run rẩy cất lên bên cạnh Sanji. Còn có thể là ai khác ngoài ông bố kỳ quặc của anh chứ?

-Sao vậy ạ!? – Sanji quay sang bố vối vẻ hơi cáu kỉnh nhưng sau đó cảnh tượng bên cạnh khiến anh há hốc mồm, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa buồn cười.

-C…ứu ta! T…a bị m…mắc k…kẹt! – Brook nói như mếu, rõ ràng ngài không thể tự mình thoát ra khỏi tư thế quái đản kia. Sanji hoảng hốt, cố giúp ông bố gỡ cái chân toàn xương của mình ra. Khổ nỗi, Brook đâu chịu ngồi yên, ngài cứ ngọ nguạy suốt khiến Sanji phải khó khăn lắm mới gỡ được…

Cũng may, khi quốc vương Brook có thể ngồi ngay ngắn lại thì Robin vừa đến, mang theo tin rằng vị hôn thê của Sanji đang trên đường tới chính điện cùng sứ giả Zoro. Lát sau, Sanji thấy cái tên đầu tảo biển Zoro bước vào.

-Thỉnh an quốc vương! – Zoro kính cẩn nghiêng mình trước Brook, rồi anh nói tiếp bằng giọng trịnh trọng – còn đây là công chúa nước chúng tôi.

Sanji cố ngóng xem thử dung nhan nàng công chúa kiềm diễm – vị hôn thê của chàng nom như thế nào. Thế nhưng dường như nàng công chúa này mắc cỡ thái quá, nàng vẫn nấp sau cánh cửa lớn vào chính điện. Mãi đến lúc Zoro phải lên tiếng mời lần nữa, nàng ta mới e thẹn xuất hiện.

Sanji thấy tim mình đập nhanh khi bóng hồng lướt đến gần đến chỗ mình, nhưng rồi ngay lập tức anh há hốc mồm. Vị hôn thê của anh có dáng cao, gầy. Nàng mặc một bộ đồ hơi quái đản, nom như một…vũ công…Hình như nhảy nhót là sở thích của nàng, vì nàng vừa đi vừa nhảy theo điệu nhạc eo éo nàng đang hát. Nhưng dù sao, một thiếu nữ có sở thích quái đản như vậy cũng chẳng khiến Sanji để tâm mấy, vì 19 năm nay anh đã phải sống với một con người kỳ quặc còn hơn thế…Cái điều khiến anh há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên là…trời ạ…nàng có râu.

-Ý trời! Xin lỗi vì đã để mọi người chờ - nàng công chúa e thẹn cúi mình trước quốc vương. – Thần là ái nữ của Ivanov-sama…Tên thần là Bon Kurei. Rất hân hạnh được gặp quốc vương, công chúa Robin và… - nàng liếc nhìn Sanji, chớp chớp mắt – hoàng tử Sanji.

Cùng lúc ấy, Sanji ngất xỉu.

Đã hơn hai tháng trôi qua kể từ ngày Nami gặp . Bây giờ hắn đã gần như trở thành một thành viên trong gia đình nho nhỏ của cô, cứ cách vài ngày hắn lại đến chỗ cô và Chopper ở, có khi còn hào phóng giành phần nấu bữa tối (Thông thường hắn chỉ làm vậy khi có mặt Vivi). Đúng theo thỏa thuận, hắn ta đã giúp cô trong nhiều phi vụ…Chính xác thì hắn hoạt động riêng lẻ, nhưng mỗi lần đến hắn đều mang theo những đồng bạc Beli đày ắp, nói rằng thó được từ một vài đại gia trong thành phố. Ban đầu Nami cũng nghi ngờ về hành tung bí ẩn của hắn, cho rằng biết đâu kia thực chất là một tên nhà giàu rỗi hơi đang tỏ ra thương hại Chopper và cô, song dần dà nhận định ban đầu đó hoàn toàn biến mất. Nami không tin rằng trên đời lại có một kẻ quý tộc suốt ngày đi tán gái, nói năng bặm trợn lại ăn mặc xuềnh xoàng và giản dị đến bất ngờ như hắn. Bọn quý tộc trong mắt cô là bọn người khó ưa, hống hách, luôn tỏ vẻ xa cách và khinh thường những người như cô.

_/Hừ, đúng là cả đời chưa thấy tên nào dám lộ liễu tán tỉnh mọi cô gái trên đường như hắn/_ - Nami ngán ngẩm nghĩ, rồi đột nhiên cô cảm thấy hụt hẫng… , hắn ta có thể tán tỉnh bất kỳ cô gái nào, vậy mà…Hắn còn không nhận ra cô là con gái. Chẳng lẽ trông cô giống một thằng con trai đến thế sao? Chẳng lẽ trông cô chẳng có một chút quyến rũ nào hết sao?

_/Cái tên tóc vàng đáng ghét…Cái tên lông mày quắn đáng ghét…Đáng ghét…Đáng ghét…/_ - Nami bực dọc rủa thầm, đồng thời kéo nhẹ tấm chăn mỏng lên quá mặt. Rồi không biết tự lúc nào, cô chìm vào giấc

ngủ…

…..

…

…

Sanji chạy thẳng một mạch trên cầu thang bằng đá đã mòn vẹt dẫn lên tầng thượng của khu nhà đổ nát. Hôm nay như thế là quá đủ cho anh rồi. Có đến chết anh cũng không thể tưởng tượng rằng vị hôn thê "kiều diễm" của mình thực chất lại là một tên Okama. Nghĩ đến đây,Sanji lại bất giác rùng mình. Anh phải thoát ra khỏi cái cuộc hôn nhân vô lí này… Chính vì thế, ngay sau khi tỉnh lại sau cú shock tinh thần quá lớn, Sanji vơ vét ít quần áo và tiền bạc… chạy trốn khỏi cung điện. Và nơi đầu tiên anh nghĩ đến…là đây – nơi tên trộm khét tiếng Ara – Nami đang sống. Ờm…mà ngoài đây ra anh cũng chả còn nơi nào để đến ấy chứ.

Vị hoàng tử của chúng ta cuối cùng đã lên đến tầng thượng. Vì không có cửa nên Sanji có thể thản nhiên vào bên trong mà không ai biết. Trong phòng, đèn đã tắt hết song nhờ vào chút ánh sáng hiu hắt từ bên ngoài rọi vào anh vẫn có thể nhìn được. Ở một góc phòng, chú tuần lộc Chopper cuộn tròn người nằm ngủ ngon lành. Còn ngay dưới khung cửa sổ lớn, Nami cũng đang quấn mình trong cái chăn mỏng. Sanji định bụng sẽ nhẹ nhàng đánh thức Nami dậy, nói rằng anh sẽ tạm thời "định cư dài hạn" ở nhà cô, song lạ lùng thay, anh không thể làm nổi cái việc tưởng chừng đơn giản ấy… Sanji nhìn khuôn mặt đang say ngủ của cô, khuôn mặt nom thật hiền dịu và bình an, khác hẳn cái "tên con trai" (A/N: Nên nhớ lúc này anh ngốc của chúng ta vẫn chưa biết người ta là con gái :") hung hãn lúc nào cũng càu nhàu, bắt bẻ anh mọi thứ… Và trong lòng anh bỗng rộn lên một cảm giác khó tả…Khó chịu mà cũng dễ chịu vô cùng. Không nỡ đánh thức cô dậy, cuối cùng Sanji thở dài và thản nhiên…nằm xuống bên cạnh Nami. Lúc này, anh cần ngủ một giấc dài…thật dài…

Chapter 3: End


End file.
